Amour Numquam Moritur
by Miss Elphaba 19
Summary: Irene Adler returns carrying a secret that will definitely upset Sherlock Holmes' world forever. IA/SH. After 2009 movie. Rated M for a later chapter.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 1

_"To Sherlock Holmes, she was always The Woman, the beautiful Irene Adler, of dubious and questionable memory."- A scandal in Bohemia_

_"You'll miss me , Sherlock." _  
_ "Unfortunately , yes."_

It was not thundering down with rain when she came to Mr's Hudson's door. Nor was it so foggy that you could not see your own hands in front of your face as was the norm in London nowadays.

No, today was one of those rare days when the sun was out. It was bursting through the clouds and streaming into 221 B Baker Street's hallway. It gave new life to the place after the long, gloomy winter the house's occupants had seen.

Despite the brilliant sunshine, Sherlock Holmes' room stayed dark. For the heavy curtains had not been drawn.

Mrs Hudson never knew whether Mr Holmes was in his quarters. Ever since Doctor Watson had got married and moved in with Mary, Holmes had the knack of disappearing for weeks at a time and only returning if he felt like doing so.

Mrs Hudson had the strong suspicion that Holmes was living temporarily above the Punch Bowel pub, engaging in numerous fights and taking as many drugs that was medically possible.

Sometimes, when he had a case he would return but that was very unlikely.

It was this day that Holmes was in the Punch Bowel living quarters when _she _came.

Mrs Hudson had never had the pleasure of meeting The Woman before, but as she opened her heavy door Irene Adler's pretty face peered inside in front of the evening sunshine she asked in her American accent "Is Mr Holmes in?"


	2. A Proprosition

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 2

Mrs Hudson's POV

I invited Miss Adler into my sitting room, where she seated herself in one armchair whilst I busied myself with making the tea. She sat in silence until I returned with the hot beverage balanced on top of a tray, which I settled down on the small table and poured it into the cups.

Miss Adler was wearing a beautiful deep purple dress with an embellished collar. However, although, as I said, I had never had the pleasure of meeting Miss Adler face to face, I had seen the back of her receding form as she walked out the door three years ago, when the good doctor was preparing to leave us. Between the dress she wore now and the one she wore then there was one significant difference. The purple dress was considerably looser.

Ignoring the change in her weight whether it is loss or gain, I pressed on.

"What is it Miss Adler?" I asked as she sipped her tea.

"I need to see Mr Holmes about a very personal reason, Mrs Hudson" said she

"Well I'm afraid Mr Holmes is not in at this present time, Miss Adler, perhaps if you would like to come by another day, I will make sure that…." For there I stopped because the young woman's reaction was startling.

I had once over heard Mr Holmes telling Doctor Watson that Miss Adler was the female napoleon of crime, a serial kleptomaniac who would borrow, steal and flirt her way into large sums of money and valuable items to get what she wanted. If this was true then why were tears running down her face, escaping from those dark blue eyes.

"Now, now dear don't be upset" said I putting a consoling hand on her purple sleeve.

"I'm awfully sorry about this, Mrs Hudson" apologised the weeping American. "I am very tired for I have not been sleeping well and hence forth emotional." With my heart string well and truly pulled I sighed and said "well Miss Adler, I propose that you stay the night here, knowing Mr Holmes, he will not be back till morning" this was a complete guess. "Stay here and you shall be well rested"

"Oh I couldn't impose" said she, tears drying up.

"Not at all, I insist" I demanded.

And with that I showed her up to the guest bedroom, gave her an old nightgown of mine and left her to get undressed.

Irene POV

After Mrs Hudson closed the door, I turned round to inspect my surroundings.

The room was small but oddly cosy. Not big enough to live there, not that I was planning to, but big enough to sleep in for a couple of days.

The room was decorated in the same red wallpaper as Sherlock's quarters downstairs.

Right in the middle of the room was a double bed with an iron bedstead dominating most of the space. Behind was a small window, the curtains still open, with a view out into the back of the house and London beyond. The wardrobe was of a normal size, dark brown wood and on closer inspection held nothing inside it.

I closed the curtains and took off my purple gown.

I stared at myself in the mirror in cased in the wardrobe.

The old Irene had gone. Now stood this tired, fragile thing with red eyes where she had been crying.

What was wrong with me! Irene Adler never cries!

And then there was my stomached. Months ago I had given up wearing a corset. Now stood in my underwear I had a rather large bump protruding in the way.


	3. Holmes Returns

**A/N**

**Hi all I realise that I haven't been talking to you over the last two chapters. I'm sorry! Glad you all like the story! Thank you to all the reviewers so far! I made a plan last night for this story so I will not run out of ideas. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Some more reviews would be nice, virtual cookies to all reviews past and future!**

**~Irene**

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 3

Mrs Hudson had been wrong.

Sherlock Holmes did not return the next day.

Nor the next.

Three days after Irene Adler's appearance at 221B Holmes came home.

It was seven o'clock in the evening when the front door opened. Mrs Hudson rushed into the hallway just in time to see Holmes drag in a small suitcase, water dripping from his hat that was set at his usual crooked angle. He had lost a lot of weight since she had last seen him. However he did look healthier.

"Mr Holmes, where have you been? I was considering selling your apartment!"

"Nanny don't fret so!" he scolded taking off his hat and messing up hi jet black hair. "I've simply spent a few days at Mycroft's estate near Chichester. Now fully rested I am ready to tackle any mystery London can throw at me"

"Well, Mr Holmes before you get any mysteries there's something else you need to solve closer to home. You have someone to see you waiting upstairs in the guest bedroom"

"Really! Who? Watson! It's Watson isn't it, come home after his marriage has failed, the fool!"

He raced up the stairs like a little boy at Christmas with Mrs Hudson trying , and failing to keep up.

"Why have you stuck him in the guest bedroom? Why not let him has his old room back?" asked the over excitable Holmes as he took off and threw his hat and coat into his room.

"Because Mr Holmes, you utilised it and made it into your own personal experimentation room."

"So? He could have lived around it"

Half way up to the guest bedroom he stopped as the smell hit him.

Parisian Perfume.

_Her_ Perfume.

He spun round to Mrs Hudson seething.

"Why did you let _her_ stay here?"

"Why Mr Holmes she was crying, I did not want to turf a young woman in that state out into London, anything could have happened to her."

"But Madame that's what she does" he whispered harshly so Irene could not hear him "she plays on your emotions and when you are at your weakest she strikes like a cobra taking everything you have."

"It's nice to see that you have such a high opinion of me Sherlock" said someone from the top of the stairs. Sherlock sup around to take in the wholeness of Irene Adler. She wore a white nightgown that touched the floor. Her hair was half up like usual but the rest fell over her shoulders, a cascading mess of curls. Her skin was deathly pale. Gone was her small waist to be replaced by a very large one.

"Can we talk?" asked Holmes in a small voice.

Irene nodded and walked back into her room, Sherlock followed as Mrs Hudson returned to the living room.

Directly after Irene shut the door Sherlock spat out "your pregnant"

"Really Sherlock! I would have thought a man of your intelligence would not need to point that out" Irene laughed

"Who's the father?"

"That is a matter I would not like to discuss" she snapped as she sat on the bed.

"Well it certainly isn't your last husband and not your current one as you have no ring, so the baby is an illegitimate Miss Adler"

Irene said nothing accept to glance at the floor like a little girl being reprimanded and rub her swollen belly.

Sherlock sighed "have you seen a doctor?"

Irene looked up again "no I do not want to; I would rather like to continue this pregnancy without unnecessary distractions thank you very much."

"Then why did you come to me?"

"I could think of no one else!"

They both looked away to contain their anger.

Eventually Sherlock broke the silence.

"It is of vital importance that you see a doctor Irene, not just for your sake but for the babies' too."

"If you get a doctor over here I shall lock the door and not let him in" she chuckled

"At least let me get Watson over, he's a doctor and you know each other" pleaded Sherlock

"Fine but no one else" Irene agreed as Sherlock raced out the door.

* * *

**A/n: Please review!**


	4. Watson's Verdict

**A/n**

**Thank you once again for the reviews! Much appreciated. I'm writing at a good steady pace, a chapter a day, none the less so we are certainly making progress! On Thursday I shall try and update twice because I have my school Prom on Friday! So you won't get anything out of me then.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 4

Doctor Watson had bee quietly relaxing in his own living room when there was a knock at the door.

He sighed and got up. With Mary taking a well earned nap and no more appointments for the rest of the day as his surgery had shut up for the night, Watson was glad to have something to do.

He was not expecting the sight that befell him as he opened the door.

"Watson, I need your doctorial services immediately" said Sherlock Holmes as soon as the door opened.

"Oh right, I'll just go and get my kit" said Watson

_No hello Watson, how are you then? _He thought as he picked up the bag and wrote a quick note to Mary which he left on the pillow.

"What's happened Holmes? Is Mrs Hudson all right?"

"She's fine Watson, lost her mid maybe but nothing physically wrong with her"  
"Then what is it?"

"It's a …..Client of mine, she need some medical attention."

"You haven't poisoned her have you Holmes?"

Sherlock inwardly smirked I_ don't think she'd let me _he pondered as they arrived at his front door.

Holmes let himself in and led Watson up to the guest room where he found Irene and Mrs Hudson hysterically laughing.

"Care to share the joke?" asked Holmes a bit put out.

"Well this certainly is extraordinary Miss Adler" commented Watson

"Surprise Doctor!"Giggled Irene as her euphoria continued

"Would you mind giving Miss Adler and me some privacy?" Watson asked to Sherlock and Mrs Hudson.

"Certainly Doctor, come on Mr Holmes" said Mrs Hudson wiping a tear of joy that was running down her cheek.

"But I would rather stay" Holmes blurted out,

"You can only stay Sherlock if you promise to be sensible and not interrupt" stated Watson as he unpacked his kit. Holmes considered and eventually said "I'll be outside the door if you want anything."

An hour later Watson called Holmes back in. Irene was now lying on her back under the covers of the bed popped up by pillows.

"Well Miss Adler you are most definitely pregnant" began Watson

"Well not we have a grasp of the obvious "interrupted Sherlock as he stood be Irene's head

"Sherlock hush!" Irene warned out of the corner of her mouth.

Unfazed Watson carried on "actually you are officially seven months pregnant"

"Really? That far along?" Exclaimed Irene "I knew I was quite far along on account of my size but, wow!"

"Actually Irene your baby is a little undersized on account of you consent travelling, you shouldn't do too much or otherwise it may damage the babies growth, which mean Holmes, you are on watch Irene duty"

"You mean I can't move at all?" asked Irene

"Only to go to the toilet" replied Watson

"Fine" sighed Irene sinking lower into the bed, she could already feel the boredom sinking in.

"So when do we expect the baby will be arriving?" Asked Holmes

"Probably around the middle of June" Watson responded

"There's only one more question Doctor Watson" began Irene "as I'm seven moths gone, shouldn't I be feeling the baby kick?"

"You haven't felt it move at all?"

Irene shook her head in reply.

"Most unusual, have you tried talking to it"

"Yes Watson." Watson's brow furrowed in deep thought and then eventually said "Holmes you try"

"Why me?" inquired Sherlock

"Just try Sherlock!" said Irene impatiently.

_It's quite a sight to behold _thought Watson as he watched his best friend get down on his knees and bend towards Irene's oversized belly and say. "Now you listen to me young ruffian, you don't know me but I'm a good friend of your mother's and it would be wonderful if you could give her some sign that you're in there".

Suddenly Irene's hand's flew to her stomach and her lips made a letter '0'. "It's just kicked, my baby just kicked me!" Said a surprised Irene then her expression turned sour "why did it kick for you and not me?"

"Obviously it knows authority when it hears it" replied Sherlock "unlike its mother"

"Oh very funny, uh! It's kicking again, put your hand there Sherlock you can feel it"

Irene picked up his hand and placed it on the top of her belly. Sherlock's eyes widened and lit up as the baby kicked once again.

Watson crept out of the room knowing that he was no longer needed at that moment.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Baby Bets

**A/n **

**This is my first of the double updates. Hope you enjoy some Irene/ Sherlock bonding time!**

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 5

The Sun was now setting on Irene's fifth day in the guest bedroom of 221B Baker Street.

She watched as the orange rays crawled along the ceiling making spiky images on a white background. Outside birds were making sweet music in the few trees.

She smiled at the memory of an earlier conversation she had with Sherlock.

It was after she had lunch delivered to her by Mrs Hudson when Sherlock entered with a smug air about him, that wasn't unusual, carrying three boxes piled on top of each other, all wrapped in brown paper.

"We've already had Christmas Sherlock" said Irene

"That may be so, but the baby wasn't around at Christmas."

Irene abruptly sat up "Sherlock! You didn't have to" she took the first package and hurriedly ripped it open; she carefully took the top of the box. "Baby clothes?" asked Irene in surprise

"Yes well he'll need something to wear won't he?"

"He, you automatically assume that I'm carrying a boy!"

"Well yes I do"

"And how did you concoct such a hypothesise?" she said as she opened another box of baby clothes, white ones this time unlike the blue in the first box.

"Simply from the way your stomach has grown, if it was a girl your stomach would be slightly smaller, statistically the bigger the bump, the more chance there is that the baby will be a boy" explained Sherlock

"So you've seen a lot of pregnant women then?" Irene asked sarcastically.

"All right Miss Adler what do _you _think the baby will be?"

"I think it will be a girl "

"Just like you, to go against everything I say."

Suddenly Irene stuck out her hand.

"Ok let's make a bet, if I'm right and it's a girl I get to choose the name, if you're right you get to choose the name"

Sherlock grabbed her hand and shook it. "Deal and when I win he will be called Oscar."

"No when _I _win _she'll _be called Diamond"

"Diamond! Do you want your child to be socially accepted or not?"

"It's my favourite stone, the prettiest too."

"Fine, oh there's something for you in the last box."

Irene's eyes lit up "oh! My lucky day!"

The top came off and out came three dresses, one in dark blue, one in red and the last one in her favourite colour fuchsia pink.

"Sherlock! You really didn't have to!"

He sniffed and looked away.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to be stuck in that nightgown all the time that you were preg…"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence as Irene had kissed him on the cheek which immediately shut him up.

* * *

**A/n Btw I'm not sure whether what Sherlock says about the bump is actually true or not, I just made it up. Stay tuned for the next chapter later on today.**

**I always feel really greedy but please review! It makes me happy to know your reactions ! What do you think of the names? Oscar was the name of one of my cats that died four weeks ago of Bone Cancer, almost exactly a week after his twin brother got run over by a car :(. I was hoping that this year was going to be better for me. **


	6. Irene Adler Bakes

**A/n: This is my second update today. This will be the last chapter you'll get from me till Sunday. The tone is getting a little bit serious here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 6

SH POV

It was late afternoon on the 10th of May, exactly a month after Irene came to stay with us.

As much to my knowledge, Irene did not have another motive for being here and she was showing no signs that she had a plan to leave. But I was always on the look out.

Lately I had taken to sneaking into Irene's bed chamber just to check that she was still with us.

Every time she was, something stirred inside of me that I could not describe, it was a feeling I had never felt before. But the feeling I had long since associated it with Irene.

That very same afternoon I was sitting in my apartment aimlessly plucking my violin with nothing to do. I had already solved my last case. A small matter that didn't take much thinking which involved a cheating husband, a dishonest maid and a missing pocket watch. But as Watson says 'money is money'.

Instantaneously I heard a great commotion coming from downstairs in the kitchen. Irene had obviously gotten tired of laying in bed and being the little sparrow, although not quite so little as she had only one month to go in her pregnancy and had bloated up quite largely with little Oscar, that she needed some distractions.

I followed my nose, using her perfume as guidance and found myself by the kitchen entrance.

Mrs Hudson and Watson were standing behind the door frame watching something, presumably Irene.

"What's going…."I started to say but I got immediately hushed by Watson.

"Don't disturb her, she might stop" whispered Watson.

My brow furrowed as I peered round the door.

I had only seen the kitchen in that much of a mess once before. That was when I had decided to conduct a little experiment with Baking Soda and vinegar.

But this was in another league altogether.

There was flour all over the surfaces, in her hair, on her new green pregnancy dress I had bought her and on the floor. She had used up numerous bowels and spoons.

Currently she was rolling dough up into a ball and flattening it out again with a long implement that Mrs Hudson had once called a rolling pin.

"She wanted something to do, so I suggested that she made cookies" whispered Mrs Hudson.

"Oh right, so you don't mind if _she_ makes a mess but you if I make a mess you moan"

"Yes Holmes, but you aren't pregnant" said Watson giving me a sideways look.

"You do realise that with Irene doing this is actually revolutionary" I began hoping Watson would take the bait. He did

"Explain Holmes"

"I have delved into her past and although there are few recollections of her time in New Jersey as a little girl I did find one section of useful data. Her mother died giving birth to her hence forth leaving her in the care of her father. Who subsequently abused little Irene. Prostituted from a very young age to get money into the house, her father never showed her any kindness"

"So that explains the trust issue" Watson realised

"Exactly Watson. She taught herself to read and write and by the age of fifteen she escaped from her father, stole her first jewel; a small diamond from the local museum in New Jersey and became what we know her to be today. The fact that a serial kleptomaniac such as herself, who has never cooked or learn't to cook in her life is now baking cookies is quite, well frankly astonishing!"

"Even if she is just about to set fire to the kitchen" Watson observed.

"IRENE dear! Don't use that to melt butter it won't work! No don't eat the mixture it's not good for the baby!" screamed Mrs Hudson good naturedly.

* * *

**A/N: I would say that if you review i'll send you some of the cookie's Irene made BUT I think the way Watson's reaction came out as I don't think it would be safe to. None the less please REVIEW!**


	7. Discussions

**A/n: Hey I'm back! Just so you know, the prom was AMAZING! Feet hurt a little bit, but oh well. Every one looked stunning! Enjoy the next chapter.**

**ADVANCED WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A GRAPHIC SEX SCENE SO IF YOU ARE OFFENED BY THE CONTENT PLEASE SKIP IT OR DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME, IT IS ESSENTUAL TO THE PLOT. ALSO PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS THE FIRST SEX SCENE I HAVE WRITTEN SO SORRY IF IT'S RUBBISH!**

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 7

"Have you found out who the father is Holmes?" asked Watson one day after he had checked Irene up.

"No Watson, I haven't we briefly touched on the subject but I was met with some resistance" replied Holmes.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

"Good point Watson, very good point"

"I implore you to do one this Holmes, don't stress her out, it's not good for the baby."

Irene heard scratching at her door's lock. She sighed and heaved her bolder of a stomach off the bed and waddled over to the door. Apon opening it she found Sherlock Holmes packing his tools away.

"I'm getting the strange sense of déjà vu" she said.

"I was going to knock but I did not want to disturb you"

"So you decided to break into my room instead then"

"You're in a bad mood, I'll come back later."

"No don't!" She blurted out whilst her had shot out to grab his wrist. She contorted her face into a fake smile to disguise her embarrassment. She invited him in and sat back on the bed again.

"What do you want?"

"Who's the father Irene?" Asked Sherlock bluntly.

_Well you don't beat around the bush, do you detective? _Said Irene's internal dialogue but in reality she said "I've already said Sherlock that is …"

"A matter you would rather not discuss. But as a matter of fact we _must _discuss it. I want to know if there will be any men banging on the door demanding to see their son"

"Daughter! And no there will not be any men banging on your door, because the father does not know"

There was a pregnant pause, until Irene eventually said "do you remember my last visit Sherlock?"

"What has that got to do with this?" He yelled

"It's got everything to do with this Sherlock!" Irene shouted back "do you remember?"

Oh yes Sherlock remembered.

It had been eight months ago, late at night and Sherlock Holmes was bored to the core. There was a soft knock at the door and in came Irene.

"Well Miss Adler what do you want from me this time" said her as he slammed her picture down onto the desk once more.

"To use your bath, if that's alright, I have travelled all the way from India"

"You came to see me because you wanted a bath?" said Holmes disbelievingly but she had already disappeared into his bathroom.

An hour later she returned with just a towel around her slim form.

Sherlock immediately tensed up, a fact that Irene noticed and found very amusing.

"Do you find it uncomfortable to be around me Sherlock?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course not Miss Adler, the idea!" Lied Sherlock, biting the inside of his cheek afraid of the words that would come out. Irene smiled evilly.

"Not even if I do this?" said she as she took a step closer.

"Nope" Replied Sherlock standing his ground.

"Or this?" she moved closer so they were almost inches apart. Sherlock did nothing. Inside of him, however grew warm as suppressed urges began to surface.

"How about this?" She closed the remaining gap and lent in close to Sherlock. So close that they could easily kiss. They didn't, they just stood there breathing in each other's carbon dioxide, both afraid of loosing their self control.

Irene smiled and made to turn away but Sherlock despite of himself grabbed her wrist which made her lips connect with his own. In both of their insides a fire was ignited as their kisses became deeper and more passionate. Irene loved the way Sherlock's hand was roaming all over her body. Over her shoulders, tracing patterns on her back, following her spine and finally cupping her breasts.

Her hands found his hair and locked themselves in his think black locks. A federal moan escaped Sherlock's lips as his animal instinct was unlocked. In some depth of his brain something had registered that her coco locks were soaking wet and in a deeper part of his brain, was screaming at him telling him to stop. He didn't.

Irene reached out of his hair and made short work of his braces, shirt and trousers. Now all that stood between them was his underwear and her towel.

Suddenly, not unlike a wild cat, she pounced on him. He caught her and locked Irene's bare legs around his waist.

Their kisses became deeper and more passionate as he slammed her into the wall, the one with the bullet holes embedded into it.

They moved again, this time into his bedroom, however it was Irene that forced Sherlock down onto the bed, and she broke away and smiled. Irene looked around quickly and found one of his ties and tied one end to the bed and the other round his left wrist. She peeled her towel away and kissed him again. The kisses trailed down his chin and chest whilst she slowly grinded against his member, which was steadily growing harder and bigger. Her small tongue circled his nipples. He moaned once again whilst her hands caressed his balls.

_It's time_ she thought as she slowly slid his underwear off.

Sherlock's world was spinning. He was only vaguely aware that is member was hard, very, very hard. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. Her perfume filled his nostrils and gave him some sort of release.

Abruptly her mouth moved from his chest to his member and she sucked hard.

"Good God Irene!" Sherlock exclaimed weakly. He knew he was about to come, any second now. Then it stopped. Holmes opened his eyes to find Irene's silhouetted form getting up and about to leave.

"Oh no you don't" he growled. Sherlock lunged forward, ripping the tie in half and pulled Irene back onto the bed. He massaged her breasts, spread her legs apart and with his tongue he licked her wet folds. Eventually with a lot of moaning from Irene he circled his tongue around her extremely sensitive clit. This made her go wild inside, after screaming his name he proceeded to slot himself inside of her. As they both rocked together Sherlock noticed that as heart quickened beneath him, her grip tensed on the headboard.

They both climaxed together with Irene coming with the force of two orgasms added together.

In the morning Sherlock awoke to find not Miss Adler but a letter of good bye.

Sherlock snapped out of his memory and back to a heavily pregnant Irene.

"It's me isn't it, I'm the father" he said weakly.

Irene's eyes filled with tears before she said "yes you are."

Sherlock said nothing but to turn around and walk out of the door, leaving Irene worn out, shaken and emotional.

* * *

**A/n oooooooo what's gonna happen? Well obviously I know but you don't HAHAHAHA! Happy? Sherlock's gonna be a father! As always please review!**

~Irene xx


	8. Reflections

**A/n: Hiya! This is going to be a short chapter after the long one before. Also the birth will be commencing in Chapter 10 so I hope you all look forward to that! Oh and check out the song 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' from Disney's, Hercules. I think it sums up Irene's predicament very nicely. A bit of a song fic. **

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 8

IA POV

'_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that'_

I have often been told that I take things too far. In the past I didn't believe them. Now, it's not so different.

I had actually see Sherlock Holmes, Father to my unborn baby walk out of the front door. That was a month ago, now I sit in this bed ready to give birth at anytime and _he _isn't here!

'_No man is worth the aggravation  
that's ancient history, been there, done that!'_

I understand his feelings completely. After all he is Sherlock Holmes, the greatest detective of our time, entirely unavailable with a total disregard for the female race, or so I thought. What am I? Irene Adler, a thief, a player on men's love and emotions and the only woman who managed to beat him.

'_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love' _

His mind intrigues me. How can someone switch to utter brilliancy from insanity?

' _I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out'_

I love this baby, I haven't even met him or her yet but I already love it so much that I feel like my heart is going to explode and I love him too, I think.

'_I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it.'_

I do. I love Sherlock Holmes.

'_At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love.'_


	9. Nine Months

**A/n: Hello yes the baby is imminent what do you think it will be, boy or girl, Diamond or Oscar? When you review tell me what you think? As always please enjoy four more chapters to go!**

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 9

The first thing Sherlock Holmes encountered was Mrs Hudson's hostile features.

"Where have you been?" She shouted her hands on her hips.

"Mrs Hudson I ….."

"Don't even try it Sherlock Holmes, you left Miss Adler, Who's carrying your child, yes she told me and no one else, alone for a month. What would have happened if she had given birth whist you were away?"

"My son would know better than that. He has my genes you see so he is more likely to turn up fashionably late, not early, so I knew he wouldn't be born yet."

Mrs Hudson, flabbergasted just sighed and said "she's upstairs if you want her."

Sherlock walked up the stairs to Irene's room to find Watson just coming out of the door. Once he spotted Holmes he said "Holmes, where were you?"

Sherlock sighed; this was going to be one long day. "I had to get away Watson, there was some things I needed to think about "

"For a whole month!"

"Well granted, I did have a case at the same time"

"You didn't think to call me?"

"I was in France Watson, rural France so I don't think it would be awfully feasible for me to write to you quickly"

"What things did you have to think about?"

"Well Watson, I found out who the father of Irene's baby is."

"Really, who?"

"It is me Watson, I'm the father."

"Good God old boy! _You_ are going to be a father? Well I feel sorry for this city then"

Holmes' proud smile faded "why?"

"Your son or daughter will be constantly committing crimes and then instantly solving them."

"That Watson is very witty for you, old cock. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see Irene"

"I'll come with you; Irene may need medical assistance any day now."

"Irene?" She opened one eye to see who called her name and quickly shut it again.

"I'm not talking to you Sherlock"

"Why not?" He asked a bit offended but Irene still didn't open her eyes.

"Because you left me Sherlock, I need you here and you run away!" Said she, her tone raising a little.

"Calm down Irene, shouting isn't good for the baby" warned Watson

"Tell _him _that then" Irene said sulkily

"I know, and I'm sorry about that but I needed time to think"

"Think! Think about what! "

"Irene please can you open your eyes"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just do it woman!"

Irene sighed and opened both her eyes. Sherlock was sitting on the side of her bed, looking ruffled, a bit tanned and searching in his pocket for something. She noticed that he was wearing the same suit when he left. Doctor Whatson was standing in front of the wardrobe next to the coat which was in bits as no one could put it together.

Sherlock eventually found what he was looking for, turned back to Irene and dropped down on one knee. "Sherlock what are you doing?" asked Irene as Watson gasped. She noticed the little velvet dark blue box in his hand. It top opened up and out shone a gorgeous engagement ring. This dazzling, and what looked to Irene, 18ct white gold ring was set with a 1.50ct solitaire, old brilliant cut Diamond. It sparkled in her orbs. It also had two blue sapphires neighbouring it, the same dark colour as her eyes. "I picked it up in France" mouthed Holmes to Watson before turning his attention to Irene who was silently crying.

"I am asking you, Irene Adler if you would consider giving me your hand in marriage." Irene froze. Eventually after what felt like a year she said "Yes, yes I'll marry you!" They both laughed and kissed whilst Sherlock put the ring on Irene's finger. Watson lent over to Holmes and quietly reminded "don't forget the lace doilies!"

As his first task as fiancée and father to the baby, Sherlock was instructed to build the coat that could not be built.

Irene got up a while later to inspect his handiwork when suddenly she was hit with the strongest pain she had ever experienced, her hands flew to her stomach and she whimpered "its coming!"

* * *

**A/n : Uh oh ! Cliff hanger quick review to spur me on to writing the birth!**


	10. The Birth

**A/n: Sorry for not updating! I now present you with the birth.**

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 10

It was pandemonium inside 221 B Baker Street.

Mrs Hudson kept running up and down the stairs fetching numerous wet towels to cool Irene's head. She had also been dispatched earlier on in Irene's labour to get hold of Mary who was to help Mrs Hudson in her tasks.

Up in Irene's room Mary was continually wiping Irene's head with the white towels. Watson was stationed by Irene's raised legs checking where the baby was in the stages of labour.

Sherlock, for the first time in his life felt completely useless and he had no idea what he was doing. He flitted between watching and bothering Watson or holding Irene's sweaty hand when instructed to do so.

At one point during the night Watson snapped at Holmes "if you can't do anything helpful Holmes just leave!"

"Excuse me Watson but who is the father here? Who's the fiancée?" Sherlock shouted back

"Boys please focus" reprimanded Mary.

"When's it going to end?" asked Irene weakly a while later.

"Soon Irene, soon" comforted Sherlock.

Dawn rose, making streaks through the gaps in the curtains. Irene was almost at the end of her Labour. Screams were now radiating off of the walls of Mrs Hudson's house. "Irene you have to do a big push after three, one, two THREE" instructed Doctor Watson. Irene complied screaming into Holmes' ear.

"How long?" she asked once again.

"Two little pushes and two big ones" answered Watson.

IA POV

I had once asked a woman back in New Jersey what child birth was like. She had answered that it was one of the most painful but the most rewarding experiences of her life. In my opinion it is more of the pain than the reward at the moment.

I am lying in my own sweat and bodily fluids, my hair has stuck to my forehead and I'm the size of a small ship.

Not what I imagined my life to be like.

But then I catch a glimpse of the beautiful ring on my left finger, the only one that has really meant something to me and I remember what is coming out of me and I remember how lucky I am.

Sherlock's worried face swims into my view, he manages a small smile but I know what he's thinking _should it really be taking this long? _

Far away Watson's voice breaks through the pain "I'll need you to push again Irene"

I pushed once again and the pain erupted inside of me. I tried to keep the scream lacked inside of me but it defied my wishes and escaped once again.

Without my knowledge my right hand shot up and grabbed Sherlock's tie and help on.

"Once this is over I will kill you" I threatened, he just smirked.

"One more time Irene" said Mary

"Mr Holmes, I would advise that you give her a little encouragement" advised Mrs Hudson who had just hurried back into the room with dry fresh towels.

He turned to me and stared straight into my eyes. I felt like he was looking right into my soul which made me feel more naked that I had ever felt in my life. "Irene" he said "you are doing really well, just a few more minuets"

"I can't do it anymore, why can't it be over?" I asked my voice feeling a million miles away.

"You can Irene"

"The head almost here" stated Watson

"See, our son's nearly here"

"Daughter" I corrected for the last time as I gave one last big push followed by two smaller ones.

Suddenly a heavenly, bit piercing cry broke through my own as my baby came into the world.

Mrs Hudson rushed forward with the soft white towels. She wrapped it up and cleaned it before hand it to my open arms.

"Congratulations Irene It's a boy"

I could just sense Sherlock's triumphant grin radiating off him.

I looked down at the little life I had carried inside of me for nine months. He was divine.

His cute button nose and small full lips pulled my heart strings. The love I felt for him came in huge waves.

He had the beginnings of the dark black hair inherited from is father but when he opened his eyes it was my blue orbs that looked up at me.

"In over your head yet darling?" came Sherlock's voice, the phrase however was no longer sarcastic to me.

I hadn't noticed that I'd been crying until Sherlock reached down to wipe the tears of joy from my cheeks. I looked up at him and said "would you like to hold your son?"

I placed him in Sherlock's steady arms and watched as he looked down at his son with a look I had never seen in his eyes before, pure adoring love.

Somewhere old Gladstone raised his head and howled to announce that Sherlock Holmes now had a son.

God help London.

"Oscar Holmes" said Sherlock through a beaming smile.

* * *

**A/N: OMG it's nearly over! So sad ! Dispare not for there are two more chapters to go! As always please review, I need suggestions for what Irene's wedding dress should look like! **


	11. For Better or Worse?

**A/n: It's the penultimate chapter people, how sad! This is the longest chapter I have written so far. On paper it's fourteen pages long! My other chapters are only four pages long normally. Check out the Fairy Godfather . I got my inspiration of Irene and Sherlock's wedding outfits from him. Specifically a painting called Holmes and Adler. Have a looks at it it's AMAZING seriously.**

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers on . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 11

It was eight in the morning and the day was already promising to be hot.

221B was abnormally silent when Best Man, Doctor John Watson arrived. He opened the front door and was immediately greeted by a grumpy looking Gladstone.

"You should be happy mate, Irene's taken Oscar with her" he said to him as he climbed the stairs still holding the spare key Mrs Hudson had loaned him.

It was the house keeper who was the first person he met on the landing.

"Good morning doctor what time did you go out? I didn't hear you get up"

"About half an hour ago, I had to pick up our flowers, and check on Mary"

"Oh right, how is she?"

"Oh yes, how far along is she now?"

"Five months"

"Lovely and our blushing bride?"

"I didn't get to see her; she was sorting a screaming Oscar out, how about our groom?"

"He's not stirred and I know what he's like in the mornings so I have left it to you to wake him up"

Watson smiled and shook his head whilst he opened the door to Sherlock's room.

The normally messy apartment had now gained even more disarray thanks to last night's amount of drinking him and Sherlock had consumed. Also there was an assortment of baby toys which belonged to the youngest Holmes.

He found his friend sprawled out on his tiger rug with a bottle of empty beer snuggled in his arms.

Watson smiled and shook his head once again. Only Sherlock Holmes would end up in that state on the day of his wedding.

Watson produced his walking stick and prodded his best friend softly in the side as an awake up call.

He sniffed and eventually opened his eyes. "You didn't have to resort to violence Watson, I was already awake"

"You must think me an imbecile Holmes, you were asleep"

"How come I heard you conversing to Mrs Hudson a few moments ago?"

The good doctor's reply came in the form of a sigh as he began to tidy the room up.

Holmes got up, stretched and ruffled his dark hair "I wouldn't bother doing that Watson, Irene and I aren't coming back after the ceremony"

"Yes I know, we are to go to The Grand Hotel as Irene sold her house here years ago but then you shall be back for you wedding night"

"No old boy, we shall stay there for the night and then to the train station to catch the Orient Express to Paris and beyond" an unfamiliar far away look entered Sherlock's eyes as he stared over London's grim but sunny rooftops.

Watson cleared his throat and turned to a covered up hanger hanging from the step ladder.

"Come on Holmes, we need to get changed ordered Watson.

Three hours later Mrs Hudson opened the door to announce that their cab had arrived to see Holmes struggling against Watson who was tying his white cravat.

"Well I think you scrub up rather well Mr Holmes "commented Mrs Hudson.

"What do you want nanny?" asked a stressed Holmes turning around to face her.

He was wearing an off white shirt with billowing sleeves. A newly tied white cravat and a red waistcoat with red swirls sewn into it, the collar was turned up in his usual fashion. On the bottom he wore black trousers and a new pair of shiny black shoes. Behind him was his black jacket complete with tails and a hat with a white rose and green leaf surround button hole.

Watson wore the same except for a black waistcoat and he was wearing his black jacket.

"I was merely came to say that your cab had arrived Mr Holmes" said Mrs Hudson through a beaming smile she felt just like a proud mother "and I may add you look very good as well doctor, but I knew that from your wedding"

"Well thank you Mrs Hudson shouldn't you be getting to the church?" replied Watson

"I'll be going after you doctor"

"Who's giving Irene away?" asked Watson pooping his hat on his head as Sherlock shrugged on his own jacket and tapped on his black hat.

"I am doctor, she has no one else" admitted Mrs Hudson putting on her black gloves to match her deep blue gown. Then she turned to Sherlock straitening his tie "good luck Sherlock, I'd never thought I'd see the day when you of all people would get married " tears started to fill her eyes

"Oh please nanny, don't start crying".

They arrived at the church and hurriedly entered. The church was half full on Sherlock's side. Some of the people on his side included PC Clarcky, Sherlock's brother Mycroft; a few other inspectors he had helped solve cases over the years and to his discus Inspector Lestrade. He bent down towards him "what are you doing here?" he snapped quietly.

"Just making sure that there's no trouble" Lestrade replied.

The bell tolled twelve and the organ announced Irene's arrival.

Sherlock and Watson stood up. Watson turned around and said "wow, look at that."

Sherlock followed suit and saw what Watson was so impressed about. First inline was a distant second cousin of Irene's who was about ten years old, whose mother and father was sitting on Irene's side of the church. The child was wearing a white dress with a red bow in the back and scattered red petals as she went. Next came Mary in a black full dress, with a red lace covering her growing bump. She was carrying a small bunch of white roses similar to the one residing in Sherlock and Watson's button holes and on the other arm was Oscar in a smaller version of Holmes' suit without the hat so his soft dark locks were visible.

Finally came Irene escorted by Mrs Hudson.

Irene's dress took his breath away.

It was deep red with subtle ruffles on her full skirt. Her waist was tiny once again with the help of the corset. It was hard to believe that she had only had a baby three months ago. Oh the miracles of a humble corset. The neck line was typical for Irene, very low by society's standards but so right for her. It exposed her pale chest, collar bone and the tops of her breasts. Around the neck line was black ruffles that also made her straps. Around her neck was a piece of black ribbon cut close to the pale skin. In the centre did a blue expensive looking gem reside which was probably acquired by illegal means knowing Irene with a black surround. Her hair was up in her usual way with a few tresses cascading down behind her. She wore no veil but instead she had tiny diamond gems stuck in her coco coloured curls.

Her delicate hands were housed in little black lace gloves. One was linked in Mrs Hudson's arms and the other held a bunch of assaulted red and white flowers with green foliage. A radiant smile lit up her face.

IA POV

Outside the church the sun was beating down on me. I was already regretting the colour choice of my dress. I would pick a day when it was the hottest summer England had ever seen. Oscar was wailing behind me with Mary trying to calm him down but I knew he was like his father, stubborn "give him to me Mary" I insisted. She gave me a reproachful look but complied all the same. I bounced him on my hip for a bit which cheered him up a lot. I looked down a t his which was almost identical to his father's with my eyes. "Now look mister you must be good ok? This is really important for me today" I said to him. He snuggled into my shoulder just as if he knew and understood everything I said. Mrs Hudson came out of the double, heavy wooden doors. "Ready?" she asked offering her hand. I handed Oscar back to Mary who set off behind Annabelle and took Mrs Hudson's hand.

The Church had to be the second best one I'd ever been in. The stone arched walls set off our red and white flowers which were stationed at the entrance to the church and on every aisle end. It made me inwardly laugh at to ratio of my guests to Sherlock's.

I smiled as the man in question looked over his shoulder and apon seeing me turned fully around with an expectant loom on his face which made my smile broaden. I saw a glimpse of Sherlock's older brother Mycroft.

I could easily see that I was marrying the right brother.

Mycroft Holmes although having the same nose and the same inquiring, all seeing dark brown eyes, was aging, balding and portly with a disgruntled look apon his lined face.

I turned my attention back to Sherlock as Mrs Hudson gave my hand to his and left us.

"Did you miss me Sherlock?" I whispered in his ear,

"All ways my dear" he replied as the vicar began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler. I must ask does anyone here today bare a reason why these two people may not be joined in holy matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace"

The minuet seemed to last forever as I prayed that one of my ex husbands was not going to burst through the door.

They didn't.

The vicar continued "very well then" he turned to Watson "do you have the rings?" Faithful Watson produced them quickly which was more than what Sherlock had reportedly done. The vicar turned to Sherlock first "repeat after me, I Sherlock Holmes"

"I, Sherlock Holmes"

"Give you, Irene Adler this ring as a token of my eternal love for you"

"Give you, Irene Adler this ring as a token of my eternal love for you." Word perfect, Sherlock took my left handed glove off and slid on the silver band. The old vicar turned to me next "Miss Alder the same please, I Irene Adler"

"I, Irene Adler give you this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you" my voice quivered at the last word but I refused to give into my emotions now.

We sung a hymn and then it was time for our final vows. The vicar turned to Sherlock "do you Sherlock Holmes; take thee Irene Adler to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I most certainly do" his voice was strong and confident. Typical him.

"And do you Irene Adler take thee Sherlock Holmes to be your lawful wedded husband for richer or poorer, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do" mine was not as steady as I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Very well, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride."

Every one cheered as we locked lips passionately. After we kissed Sherlock whispered in my ear as he wiped away the tears that were now flowing freely from my eyes "ready Mrs Holmes?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Mr Holmes "I replied. We turned towards our guests, grabbed each other's hands and ran for it, down the aisle towards the open doors with the sunshine streaming in, my dress billowing out behind me. Stopping only once for me to throw my bouquet which Annabelle caught.

We sprinted out of the church and into the wedding car top a night of parties, pleasure and passion in our old room at The Grand.

Back inside the church Watson turned to his wife who was till holding Oscar and took him from her. "I was wrong Mary, not only does Irene love an entrance. She's quite partial to an exit too!"

* * *

A/N:Stay tuned for the last EVER chapter coming soon. If you're sad please review and tell me or even if your not please review!

~Irene


	12. At Home With The Watsons

**A/n: Today is a momentous one, for today sparks the end of Amour Numquam Moritur, for those of you that have not figured it out the title means Love Never Dies. I hope you have all enjoyed this a lot. Please don't be sad, celebrate the fact that I have actually managed to finish a fan fiction! For the last time, enjoy and tell your friends! **

**Disclaimer:****I (sadly) own nothing that is included in any of my stories. All characters, names and copyrights belong to the fantastic writers of fantastic shows and are borrowed by myself for the enjoyment of readers . All scenarios are a product of my (overactive) imagination and are purely for entertainment purposes; NOT for any personal monetry gain.**

Chapter 12

A long dark corridor stood empty. All doors were shut and the only source of light came from three gas lamps on the walls. On the left hand wall was a large oil painting of a middle age man, sitting down on a chair, in military uniform with a dark wood cane in his hands. Standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder was a blond haired woman in a dark blue and white dress. On the floor was a little girl in a pale pink dress with mousey blond hair just like her father playing with a doll.

A door at the end of the hallway directly opposite the stairs opened and the silence was disturbed by two children both shouting "Geronimo." The one in front was male, four years old with dark curly hair that stuck up at odd angles with lively blue eyes. His gentlemanly clothes were in disarray as he ran down the stairs. Behind him was the young girl from the painting, wearing a mint green dress, her hair in a short plait.

The children ran down the stairs and turned right into a bright room where two adults were sitting having tea.

"What you been up to then cheeky monkey?" asked Irene picking Oscar up and placing him on her pink silken lap.

"We've been playing cops and robbers; I'm the cop and Melena's the robber"

"Oh really! Did you catch her?"

"Yes I catched her it was easy!"

"Caught my son, caught"

"You know that reminds me of what John once told me after he found out that Sherlock was Oscar's father" stated Mary

"What was that?" Asked Irene smoothing down Oscar's hair.

"Apparently he said to Sherlock that Oscar will constantly committing and solving crimes"

"Really! How funny!" exclaimed Irene bursting into musical laughter "Oscar did you give Melena that present you brought back from India?"

"Yes mummy" replied Oscar vigorously shaking his head.

"How come you seem to be always abroad?" asked Mary

"Only when Sherlock has a case" replied Irene letting go of a squirming Oscar who proceeded to carry on playing with Melena

"Awww, look at that, I see another Watson- Holmes crime collaboration forming" observed Mary who was watching her daughter.

"Oh god, London does not need that again!" exclaimed Irene sipping her tea. After a moment Melena sat up and turned to her mother with a questioning look on her face "mummy, where's father?"

Mary pulled her three year old daughter towards her, smoothed out her green dress and tried to wipe a splodge of dirt off of her daughter's cheek. "Your father is out helping Uncle Sherlock with a case, he'll be home soon."

Almost right on cue the door opened and in rushed Doctor Watson.

"Hello all sorry can't stop, Mary where did I put my revolver?"

Mary sighed and said "In the dressing room drawer."

He hurriedly kissed her and Melena on the forehead, grabbed his revolver and ran back out again.

A moment later Irene stood up so quickly she almost knocked over her tea. "Where's Oscar?" she almost shouted.

"What! He was just here" said Mary also getting up and looking under the table.

"I saw him sneak out with father" stated Melena. Irene ran out a shouted her son's name.

It had begun to get dark when Watson and Holmes came in. Irene immediately flew to Sherlock when she saw him "have you seen Oscar? He ran out of the front door"

"What this Oscar?" He stepped to reveal their son standing behind him. Irene grabbed hold of him and hugged him close. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OSCAR HOLMES! You really scared me"

"Sorry mummy" said he suddenly very interested in his mucky shoes.

"He's inherited your depravity Holmes" commented John.

"Actually Oscar proved top be very handy" said Sherlock stretching out on an armchair.

"Go on" said Mary as Irene was still fuming.

"He helped us catch the robber who had been stealing all of Mrs Cole's jewellery."

"Really how did you do that?" asked Irene, her bad mood fading.

"Well it was elementary, my dear mummy" replied Oscar, making the occupants of the room roar with laughter.

Later on, Irene, Sherlock and Oscar were walking back to Backer Street. Oscar had run on a head.

"Oscar stay off the roads" warned Sherlock as Irene took his arm.

"Sherlock I've something to tell you".

"Go on" said Sherlock taking Oscar's little hand in his free hand and crossed the road.

"I'm pregnant."

~The End~


End file.
